Midnight Corridors
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Draco and Luna have an unusual relationship. He is anger and she is his calm. (One-shot. Is the sequel to After Curfew, also a one-shot. But it can be read on its own. Warnings: Swearing and Slightly Sexual.) (Part 2.)


_**A/N: So, I was sitting in my chair and I thought about my one-shot,**_ **After Curfew _, and decided to write a little sequel to it. And this is it! I know the rating is vastly different and I am sorry. My drunken sailor mouth must have took over my sweet disposition. :D But here is another Draco/Luna! If you are opposed to slightly sexual scenes and some swearing, this is not for you!_**

 ** _And if you haven't read_ After Curfew _, you don't really need to read it. The beginning is the only time it references the Astronomy Tower scene. And it is very light. But if you want more Druna, you could go read it first. That one has no adult themes._**

 ** _So, without further ado!_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _Henny, that lucky Penny!_**

* * *

 **Midnight Corridors**

That night sparked a relationship between the two purebloods. Both complete opposites of each other. Luna Lovegood was ever calm and serene. Draco Malfoy was mostly hot rage and stormy. They complimented each well.

But they were the only ones who knew.

Draco would often times come from the Room of Lost Things, wired and frustrated. He would be a ball of barely constrained wrath. His nerves were on edge constantly. He was tired all the time. He was barely able to eat under the stress. The cabinet was not working and he was running out of time. His homework started to look like a jumble of letters and slurs. He couldn't concentrate on his studies. He just wanted to sleep.

The only time he felt sane was around Luna. When he was at his worst, Luna would show up in the same corridor that he would be pacing and hold him as he cried into her shoulder or lap. She would whisper words that mostly didn't make sense to him, but her dreamy and light voice was comforting so he never complained about it. He just liked having her there, rocking him into calmness.

Draco never questioned how she knew where he was, he just took what soothing sounds she made and dealt with his life after his heart stopped racing and his blood cooled. Sometimes he yelled at her for it. She never backed away when he did that. Most times he would aim his wand tip at her and she never flinch when he snarled that he could kill her at any moment. She never feared him and she never got angry with him. Luna would say something nonsensical and he his shoulders would drop and he would be crying.

It was a vicious cycle their friendship was.

Until it wasn't a just a friendship anymore.

* * *

"Draco, I've been pondering what it is you do after curfew. But I haven't the foggiest as to what you could be doing." Luna said in her wisp of a voice. Draco started. He hadn't heard her round the corner as she was barefoot, "What do you do that angers you?"

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Lovegood!" Draco snapped and he continued his pacing. Luna peered out a moonlit window.

"How can I stick my nose anywhere? It is attached to my face." her dreamy voice was calm. Draco rolled his eyes at her inability to grasp euphamisims, "Maybe you are confused. I did bring my glasses to spot wrackspurts. Would you like me to find out if you have any in your head?"

Draco stopped pacing and flashed a lethal glare at the impossible girl. He didn't know what a wackspurt was and he didn't want to know! He wanted to figure out how to make the goddamn cabinet work and complete his mission! He wanted Luna to stop talking nonsense and help him. He wanted her to hold him and sing him a lullaby like his mother used to as a young child. He just wanted some fucking sleep!

"No, Lovegood, I don't want you to check my fucking head for your make believe creatures!" he snapped. It seemed that all he did these days was snap at everyone, "I want you to stop fucking talking while I try to figure out what I am doing wrong. I want you to leave me the hell alone while I drive myself insane with this impossible problem. Can you do that, stupid girl?" he snarled nastily as he began to walk towards her with calculated steps.

Luna continued to peer out through the window over the grounds. They were lit up with the almost full moon and looked beautiful with the snow covering the ground. To most it looked eerie, but Luna loved the blue hue the ground turned and the way the trees seemed to shrink. It was a great wonder, the moon. Her silver irises were almost invisible in the moonlight.

Draco stepped next to her and stopped. His face was set in a grimace and his cheeks were tinted pink with rage. The only color that appeared on his face recently. He was angry at the world. He was angry at the Dark Lord. He was angry at his father for failing to get the prophecy during the summer. He was angry at his mother for just standing there as he convulsed in agony. He was angry at Potter for not killing the bastard responsible the first time.

"Draco, do you ever wonder what color the world would be if fire rained down on us?" she asked him softly. He rolled his eyes once again at her lack of understanding. He wanted to shake the fact that it was about to rain fire on them all into her. He wanted her to stop being so damn annoying, "I think it would be yellow."

"Fire is red, you idiot. The world would burn red if it rained fire down upon us." his temper was uncontrolable now. Luna glanced into his grey pools of hot anger and sighed.

"You keep calling me stupid, but Rowena would never allow a stupid girl to be a Ravenclaw." she said as she turned back to the window, "Or maybe the world would turn blue. Blue fire is the hottest and at the center."

"Go back to your dormitory, Lovegood, if you know what is good for you." he growled even as he took her hand gently and began to run his thumb along her knuckles.

"The waters of peace are dwindling and there is no stopping it." she replied to his threat, "I think I will be on the side that is white trying to keep the side that is black at bay." her murmur was soft and gentle.

"I wish that you would just say what you mean." he groaned in frustration, his rage cooling at the contact.

"I don't know what you mean, I speak what I mean all the time." she said with a quiet smile.

Draco looked at her profile for the first time that night. He saw her wand poking out from behind her ear. Her long hair hung to her waist in tumbles. He wondered briefly if she braided her hair when she went to sleep. Her eyes were clear and mysterious with the moon reflecting off of them. Her nose was pointed and slightly upturned. Her lips were soft and plump. He wondered if they had ever been kissed before.

"Have you ever been kissed, Luna?" he asked softly as his eyes lingered on her sweet lips still curled into the smile.

"My father kisses my forehead before I board the train every year." she replied as her eyes went unfocused with the tender memory.

"I'm talking about your lips, Luna." he whispered softly. Her eyes focused and her face turned to meet his gaze. They were bright with surprise.

"Well, one would need a boy and boys don't talk to me. Just you. And Harry sometimes." Luna rambled with an amused undertone.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked so quietly, he was afraid that she wouldn't hear him. But when clear understanding flowed into her silver eyes, he knew she did.

"No, you can't, Draco Malfoy." she replied in a liquid whisper, "We aren't meant to kiss now." and she pulled her hand from his light grasp, "Good night, Draco."

* * *

It was during winter hols when he grew the need to see Luna Lovegood again. His blood was running hot all day and all night. His heart was filled with anger and he was feeling like shite. And she somehow knew. He would never question how she knew when he needed her. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He found it comforting to know that when he needed her, she would appear in the corridor he would be pacing, trying to burn the fire in his belly.

This time was different. She didn't say anything as she entered. Draco stopped his pacing in confusion. Luna just kept walking until she was standing in his personal space, facing him with those eerie silver pools of knowledge. He may call her an idiot all the time, but he knew she was brilliant. He was always half tempted to ask her for help in fixing the cabinet. He knew she would know what to do just looking at the fucking thing. But that would expose him and he couldn't be exposed right now.

Luna took a moment to study his features and he started to grow annoyed. _Where was his little antidote to the fire in his chest? Where were her stupid words that didn't pertain to anything going on in the conversation? Why was she just standing there looking at him?_

She gently grasped his jaw between her impossibly soft hands and pulled him down closer. She was boring into his eyes, looking for something. Draco felt the anger fade as he just let her stare. The coolness of her hands helped the burning in his body. It was like cold water on a burn. The contact made him shiver slightly. Luna just smiled knowingly when she felt the sensation against her palms. She knew why he shivered.

And before Draco could ask her what she was looking for, he felt warm lips press softly against his own and the breathe was knocked from his lungs.

Luna Lovegood was not a timid girl. She did her business like she knew what she was doing. Because most of the time she did know what she was doing. The kiss she was giving Draco spoke to that testiment. She moved her lips slowly against his as she waited for him to push aside his surprise and kiss her back. Because this time when she felt he needed her, she felt how angry he was and it was different than other times they had met up to talk. He was much angrier than any time before.

Draco's mind cleared of the bewilderment and he felt his body begin to respond. His arms found the dip in her waist and pulled her to him closely. He slanted his lips to deepen the kiss and elicited a soft whimper from her. His tongue soon started playing with the seam of her lips, requesting entrance to explore and taste her fully.

Luna parted her lips and felt his tongue push its way in and feel her tongue. A shiver ran down her spine as his soft muscle caressed and smoothed her own. She gently glided her hands from his jaw to the back of his neck. One ran their fingers through his baby fine blonde hair, while the other tenderly played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. She felt goose pimples explode along his skin at her ministrations.

The dirty blonde girl decided it was her turn to explore his mouth, so she started wrestling the probing tongue out of her mouth and entered his and whimpered at the lemony taste of his mouth. She heard Draco groan deep in the back of his throat as she gently explored his mouth the sound went down her torso to between her thighs. Her heart began to thump loudly.

Draco broke the kiss by nipping at her bottom lip. That extracted a pleased hum from her throat and it sent waves of pleasure down to his cock. Draco let a trail of warm kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Luna leant her head to the side to give him a better angle and he took advantage of the newly exposed skin and gently nibbled on the unblemished pale skin.

A gasp of pleasure passed through her lips and it caused Draco's heart to beat wildly. The feeling of her warm and soft body pressed against his firm build had his skin heating up in an entirely different way. He felt his blood rush through his body in lust. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this when he should be finishing his project. He knew that she shouldn't be here, trying to comfort him. He knew these things, but he didn't care. Tasting and exploring Luna's skin was the only thing he cared about in this moment.

He felt her pull away. When he looked into her eyes with confusion, her eyes were sparkling with happiness. It soothed the confusion. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't steal a kiss from her. He gave her lips a quick peck before she could pull away fully. She smiled broadly at him.

"Good night, Draco Malfoy." her voice was soft, but full of lust. It rasped ever so slightly and he found he loved that sound on her. It helped to know that it was him who had made her sound like that.

"Good night, Luna Lovegood." his whisper was deep, mirroring her lust.

And she was gone.


End file.
